


The perfect gift

by SourPickleLife



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gift Giving, Holidays, Izuku makes a good choice of gift, Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Quirkless, domestic AU, no quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourPickleLife/pseuds/SourPickleLife
Summary: My part of the #12daysofbakudeku exchange! My giftee is @/robbiwrites on Twitter! Thank you so much for picking my prompt and I hope you like it!Baku is a college student at the mall trying to find gifts for his family and friends. He’s still trying to get better the whole sentimental thing. So he’s roaming around and while passing one of the jewelry stores he sees a cutie worker behind one of the counters. The days been unproductive to he decides to go in. Maybe he can atleast get a date or maybe something for his mom. After Deku trying to sell him and some flirting he finds out Deku’s just doing this as a seasonal job. They end up eating in the food court and plan a “date” for Deku to help Baku find gifts that aren’t trash. Dekus still thinking of ways Baku can pay him back but if the date goes well he may have some ideas. ;)
Relationships: Baku/Deku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76
Collections: 12 Days of BakuDeku 2019





	The perfect gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robbiwrites717](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbiwrites717/gifts).



Katsuki sighed as he walked through the far too crowded mall. He hated being here but he really can’t go another year without getting anyone gifts. He knew that he’d been spending the last couple years trying to better himself. He was nearing the end of his career at UA, the time spent there teaching him a lot about himself and the issues he had. He wasn’t great at showing his feelings and his appreciation for the people closest to him. So, after much thought he figured Christmas would be the best time and easiest way to work on that. All he had to do was find a good gift for the few people that he disliked the least. But as simple as that all sounded, he was finding himself getting frustrated at not being able to find presents that were good or ‘special’ enough for anyone. Like really, who just gets their mom some lame ‘#1 mom’ cup and thinks that’s a good gift that shows your appreciation, and they certainly didn’t have any ‘#1hag’ cups. 

So here he was, 2 weeks before the holiday with not even one gift to show for his efforts. He knew the mall would be his last resort and he was going to find something here if it was the last thing he did. After about 3, yes 3, hours of roaming in and out of stores, avoiding many sales people he found himself racking his brain. He had paused near a gap in the kiosks in front of an overpriced jewelry shop. He looked at all the people being over sold on the crappy jewelry when his eyes met with the most stunning emeralds to ever exist. Except they weren’t some rocks in a sparkling display case they were laid in the freckly face of the most adorable guy Katsuki had ever seen. The guy was staring right back at him, daring him to come over as he stood behind the display case. 

Katsuki debated for a moment, well he could look in here for something for his mom or at the very least get himself a date after this every unproductive day, right? He crossed through the people leaned over the glass until he made it in front of the cutie. He tried to read his name tag and was surprised to see “Susie” written on it, he furrowed his brows and looked at the guys face who seemed to realize and giggled. “Hi there sir, I’m Izuku. Can I help you find something?” The smile this guy gave Katsuki nearly took his breath away. “...Deku? I’m Katsuki, you probably can’t help me find something here but it can’t hurt to look” He hummed, not taking his eyes off the freckles that looked as if they had been dusted on this guy's cheeks in the most perfect way. Katsuki had defiantly been spending way too much time around cheery people and Christmas music. He sounded like a hallmark movie in his own head.

Izuku giggled. “ok Kacchan, I’d love to help however I can. So, who are you shopping for? Mother, girlfriend, maybe a future in-law~?” He hummed and leaned forward. “A guy like you is sure to have plenty of women in his life to buy for.”

Katsuki scoffed, “Slow down, it would be for my mom, ain’t got none of that other shit. Not really what I’m interested in y’know?” He smirked and leaned over the glass counter to get closer to Izuku,, the blush that spread under the freckles showing Izuku knew what Katsuki meant and what he may be interested in now. 

He glanced down at Izuku’s lips before leaning away. “So, show me something here that’s not too overpriced and actually not shit quality and maybe then I can take you to eat something in the food court on your lunch break. Deal?”

Izuku smiled and tapped his chin with his finger making a thinking face. “Alright, it’s a deal. ”He hummed, heading towards another case waiting for Katsuki to follow. “So, what sort of thing were you wanting to get her? We have some necklaces that were very popular during Mother's Day. Or you could get something engraved on it? Like ‘I love you’ or ‘#1 mom!’ “  
Katsuki noticed the little eye roll Izuku did on the last suggestion and he chuckled. “Alright, what do you think is actually worth what its priced here? I don’t have any ideas really. I’m not usually a gift-giver.” 

Izuku smiled and started showing him things, they talked a little bit more about Katsuki and his mom's relationship, well the sugar coated, family-friendly version. They spent about an hour deciding on something that Katsuki was actually, really happy with and that didn’t cost too much but enough where Izuku would get a nice commission from. Once it was bagged and Izuku handed it over Katsuki gently put his hand over Izuku’s. “Now, how about that lunch date? “He smirked; he could get used to how easy it was to get this guy to blush. 

“Oh... You were serious...? I go on lunch in ten minutes… Do you mind waiting? “ he bit his lip and fluttered his eyelashes at Katsuki, oh this guy was definitely not as sweet as he wanted people to think he was. 

“Sounds good, I’ll be right outside the store, don’t make me wait too long though ok?” He gave a little wink and took his bag before walking out. He leaned against the wall just outside the shop making sure he was out of the way of the other unruly shoppers. He pulled out his phone and marked his mom off his list, finally he had some progress to show for today. 

-

A little after ten minutes Izuku came out clutching a backpack and looking around, when he spotted Katsuki he smiled and went over. “Hi! Sorry I tried to be fast” He blushed a little, the area behind the display cases must have been higher than the store because Izuku stood at barely 5’3 to Katsuki’s tall 6’. Somehow, he was even cuter. “No problem cutie, you hungry?” Katsuki smiled and held his arm out only starting to walk once Izuku took hold with a small giggle. 

Izuku made a suggestion for food and they sat at a little table trying to be away from the noisy shoppers though it was hard with how busy it was. “So Deku, how long have you worked at that store? You seemed pretty knowledgeable about the stuff, pretty impressive honestly,“ he hummed, eating as he watched the other. He wanted to listen to Izuku ramble, his voice was actually nice to listen to. 

“Oh well its just a seasonal job but I started mid-October. Just something to get some pocket money before I go to college. But thank you!” He blushed. “Did you come all the way to the mall just to get your mom something for Christmas? “ 

Katsuki shook his head. “No I have a few people I need to get stuff for but I’m having... Issues.” He sighed, having reminded himself. 

Izuku giggled, “ Well if how you were in the store was any indication I can tell you must really care about these people. You were pretty picky- I mean... Particular. It was sweet... “ he smiled softly as he trailed off. “You know I could probably help you with ideas or something if you want? “ 

“I wasn’t picky I just... I didn’t want it to be lame or seem like I just picked whatever first thing I saw. But yeah I guess you were a big help. Maybe it could be like a date, you help me and we could spend time together?” He smirked a little and leaned closer. “I’d kinda like to get to know you better Deku.” 

“It’s a date, Kacchan.” He giggled and bit his lip. The continued talking till Izuku barely had time to get back to work. They traded numbers and Katsuki left for the day, texting Izuku once he made it home. 

They made plans for a few days later on Izuku’s day off, they met up at the mall in the food court. Izuku was dressed in a cute Christmas sweater and tight pants that showed off his great ass, which Katsuki got to see as he walked up, easily recognizing those green curls. He gently touched Izuku’s back and hummed. “Hey cutie, been waitin’ long?” He smirked as the blush arose on his cheeks when Izuku looked over. Katsuki had dressed nice, dark jeans and a deep red shirt with his leather jacket was always a good look on him. 

“N-not at all Kacchan! You look nice, are you ready for some serious shopping today?” He hummed, bouncing a little as he grabbed Katsuki’s arm and started walking with him. He had this determined look as he started off. “I was thinking the best approach to this would be is to go per person on your list. You could tell me what store you were thinking about looking for their gift and then a little bit about them and we could probably figure something out from that! Does that sound ok?” 

“Damn nerd, you sound like you’ve actually put a lot of thought into this they aren’t even your friends.” He chuckled and pulled out his phone and sighed. “Ok well I think I can do that but I’m not sure how helpful I can be. I looked for three hours the other day and had no luck, but I guess I trust you.” He smiled a little, he hadn’t been sure how today would go or how shopping with someone he didn’t really know would go but Izuku had something about him that made him think maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

—

They spent the next two or three hours together finding gifts for everyone on Katsuki’s list. They laughed and joked and flirted. Oh man did they flirt, calling this a date had been a joke originally but this really was turning out to be a date, and he was happy about that. They went through his list, one by one talking about each person and stuff about them and then the store that either they’d usually shop at or seemed to shop at. Izuku had a little trouble at first but eventually they got into some helpful info from Katsuki and started finding things that actually fit each person and felt like it was good enough for Katsuki to actually give. Once they were done they plopped down in the food court, Katsuki setting down the few bags of presents and sighed. 

“Holy shit Deku... we actually did it. Everyone on my list, thank you really” He put his phone away he seemed to be extremely relieved he finished this. He eyed Izuku and leaned forward. 

“No problem Kacchan! I’m glad I was able to help, and I feel like I know your friends quite well actually!” He giggled and bit his lip leaning closer as well. “I had a lot of fun with you today, it’s kinda nice seeing someone care so much about his friends, I hope they care for you the same! “

Katsuki chuckled. “Yeah something like that, don’t get the wrong idea though I’m usually quite the asshole. I mean I’m working on it but you can only change a person so much.” He reached over and gently took Izuku’s hand. “So, since you did such a good job of helping me, I want to pay you back somehow. Let me know if you have any ideas ok?” He gave a gentle smirk, giving a little bit of a hint but it was more just to tease Izuku. 

It worked wonders, Izuku’s cheeks heated and he looked at their joined hands. “O-ok I’ll think of something, though I really didn’t mind helping. I had fun just hanging out with you... “He bit his lip. “Did you want to get food?” 

“Yeah, I’ll go grab it you wait here. “He went and got them food before coming back and sitting with him. They started chatting, getting to know each other better, Katsuki asking Izuku about his family and what they did for Christmas. Conversation was easy, it was like they had known each other for years, joking and laughing together. Their chairs even moving closer as they spoke. The gentle touches between them lingering more. It wasn’t till they heard an announcement that the mall would be closing soon that they even realized how long it had been. Katsuki chuckled and looked at his phone. “Shit, how’d it get so late?” He frowned a little and stood. “I should go so I can figure out how to wrap these damn things. Do you want a ride home? “He held his hand out to Izuku. 

Izuku thought for a moment before smiled a little and took his hand standing up with a hum. “You know, I’m an /amazing/ gift wrapper... would you want help with your packages?” He bit his lip giving him a bit of a look. 

Katsuki rose an eyebrow. “Damn you’re gonna ask for a pretty big favor to pay you back aren’t you?” 

“Guess you’ll just have to see” 

Katsuki chuckled and started walking holding onto his hand. “Guess I will. I’d appreciate the help if you really don’t mind. “

“Not at all! To be honest I don’t want this date to be over yet.” He blushed a little and looked down some. 

“Me either” Katsuki took him out to his car and headed back to his apartment. Once they were at his place they laid everything out and he sighed. “Ok show me how its done. “

Izuku laid one of the wrapping papers out and chose a gift showing him how to measure it and cut off the piece he’d need. “Ok so watch how I fold it” He smiled, enjoying how focused Katsuki seemed to be watching him carefully fold it. Ending with a neatly wrapped box, he hummed and showed it off. “Your turn Kacchan” He put the next one out and moved it towards him. Katsuki started measuring it, Izuku correcting just a little to help. He cut the paper and started trying to fold it and wrap it though not quite getting it. Izuku got up close to help and smiled, the two suddenly very close as Izuku held one edge down and trying to guide Katsuki’s hand for the next fold. He sort of froze looking at him realizing Katsuki was staring at him. “What..?”

Katsuki paused for a moment before deciding to just go for it. He released the paper gently putting his hand on Izuku’s heated cheek and leaning in, kissing him gently. He was pleased, feeling the other kiss back. It didn’t take long before the two were just making out. Izuku had moved closer and with a gentle yet strong lift from Katsuki Izuku was pulled onto his lap. His thick thighs straddling Katsuki’s hips. Their lips didn’t separate till Izuku let out a noise and he pulled away to cover his mouth in surprise and embarrassment. 

Katsuki’s face was a little flushed, panting a bit as he watched the other recoup from their make-out. “Damn, I was right” Izuku snapped his eyes to Katsuki tensing. “Your lips are very kissable, and that noise you made was extremely cute.” Izuku seemed to let out a breath like he had expected something else. He reached out and rubbed Katsuki’s chest gently leaning closer. 

“...I think I know how you can repay me...” He bit his lip and looked up at him through those fluttering eyelashes. Katsuki had a feeling there was no way he’d be able to say no to the request. 

“Alright, whatever you want cutie” He smirked.

“How you can pay me back is, now don’t judge me, but I want to do more…” He blushed more and chewed his lip. Katsuki smirked and rose an eyebrow. 

“Is the favor the doing more or the not judging you?” He hugged Izuku’s waist and pulled their bodies flush together. “How about I give you both and we call it even~” He leaned down and kissed Izuku easily, the two nearly melting together. Quickly Katsuki licked his lip and teased his tongue against Izuku’s, moving them together. His strong hands roaming Izuku’s curves before settling on his ass and giving a good squeeze. He loved the noise that pulled from Izuku and the way his hips rolled into it begging for more. 

Surprisingly Izuku broke the kiss first and pushed at Katsuki’s shirt, admiring his broad chest and licking his lip. “Fuck... Kacchan you’re so hot...” He started undoing his jeans, a hungry look in his eyes. Katsuki had no problem watching him and letting the other strip him with such excitement. 

“Godda say Deku I’m pretty surprised by this, you do this often?” He smirked. 

The green curls shook and Izuku looked up. “Never, but.. I don’t know you keep looking at me some type of way and it’s driving me crazy. Plus, I really like spending time with you and I’m really just in the mood.” He hummed. “Mnn actually I want to do something, close your eyes?”

Katsuki gave him a look before sighing and closing his eyes, raising an eyebrow when he felt his hands pulled forward. A smirk creeping onto his face when he felt ribbon go around his wrists. When instructed to open his eyes he saw red ribbon snugly tying his hands together. 

“Whats this nerd? Bondage too?” He laughed. 

Izuku smirked and leaned forward and whispered in his ear, in honestly an unlawfully sexy voice. “You’re /my/ present Kacchan and I want to play with my new toy~” He nearly purred out the last part, the blood in Katsuki body going straight to his dick which made it strain in his boxers. 

“Yeah... ok I’m not gonna argue, and I guess you’ve been a good boy.” 

Izuku giggled and stood. “Do you have lube?” He walked over to the side table Katsuki had gestured to and found a little bottle. 

Somehow, then Izuku surprised him yet again. He started slowly removing his sweater, as if starting a strip tease. Katsuki groaned and watched as Izuku’s hips swaying to a silent rhythm, his body was so tempting it only made the tent in his boxers twitch with anticipation.

—  
Izuku slipped out of his sweater revealing sweet pink nipples accented by sparkling diamond studs threaded through them. He slowly slid his hands down his sides and hooked them on his pants, turning so Katsuki got a good look at his ass as his jeans strained over them. They squeezed his thighs as he pushed them down around his ankles. Peaking over his shoulder making sure he had Katsuki’s full attention Izuku hummed and let his boxers drop before carefully straddling Katsuki’s lap again. 

“Fuck… You’re not so sweet are you Deku”

“Oh. I am, but only when I want to be kacchan”

Katsuki was nearly drooling just from the show, giving him a standing ovation in his boxers. He hooked his arms around him and pulled him closer letting out a sort of growl. “Those piercings are so sexy too.” He leaned down and took one into his mouth, his tongue playing and teasing his nipple. The gasp and whine that it pulled from Izuku only made him tease it more, sucking and tugging at it just to see how perky it could get. Izuku grabbed the bottle of lube and poured quite a bit into his hand before reaching down and slipping a finger into his hole. He whined softly before starting to thrust it in. . 

The noise was enough to pull Katsuki off his chest. “You sure you don’t want me to do that baby~?” He pulled his arms back to himself, so he could lean back and watch the show in front of him. His hands moving to slowly stroke Izuku. 

“Mnn I want you to watch while I prep myself for your cock. Then I’ll let you fuck me real good, let see if you scan make me scream your name. ” Izuku leaned back on one hand as he thrusted his finger, wasting no time before adding a second. He was being lewd, moaning and whining as he rolled his hips. His fingers spreading and thrusting making sure Katsuki got to see it all as he prepped himself. 

“Oh, I’ll fuck you real good, once you unwrap me I’ll make sure you can think of nothing else but how good I make you feel.” He chuckled and removed his hands from Izuku and started slowly stroking himself through his boxers just to give himself some relief. There was already a slight wet spot from the precum he was leaking just from watching. 

Izuku loved seeing Katsuki stroke himself, his moans got whinier as he added a third finger his thighs starting to shake a little. “Fuck.. Kacchan you like what you see? I can’t wait to be filled by you.” 

He finally removed his fingers and pressed close kissing Katsuki and untying his hands. As soon as they were free his hands flew to Izuku’s thighs as he stood lifting the other and putting him on the bed. Only separating to remove his boxers and grab a condom. He started sliding it on and moved himself between Izuku’s legs. “You ready for your gift Deku?”

“Yes Kacchan, please, please fuck me” There was a slight look of shame on Izuku’s face but also a look of desperation even as tears pricked at his eyes. He spread his legs and tangled a hand in blonde locks pulling Katsuki into a deep kiss. 

Katsuki groaned and kissed back positioning himself at Izuku’s entrance before starting to push in. He groaned at how well his hole gripped and pulled him in. “Fuck, you’re so tight baby” His hands moved down to grip Izuku’s hips making sure he didn’t thrust in too fast. 

He was slow to sink all the way in, but once he was fully in, he leans back to take in the sight. The way Izuku’s chest was rising and falling quickly and he was gripping the sheets for dear life. The whines and moans he was making as his hole twitched and stretched around his cock. Katsuki gave a teasing roll of his hips just to pull another moan from him. “You did so good for me today now I’m gonna give you your reward Deku” He leaned down and kissed him only waiting a moment before slowly pulling his hips back and snapping them forward, enjoying the way Izuku’s body jolted and he tilted his head back to gasp. He continued the pace speeding it up once He was ready. Katsuki groaned and continued thrusting, his hands sliding up to pinch and rub against Izuku’s nipples. He enjoyed how sensitive and perky they were, getting extra whines from Izuku and making his breathing even more uneven. 

Katsuki couldn’t help how much he loved watching the way Izuku’s body reacted to every sensation, his hips snapping into him at an already fast pace, his chest pressing up into his hands begging for more. Katsuki leaned down and kissed at his neck nipping and sucking a mark there, he groaned feeling a spasm under him realizing Izuku had just came. He looked up and smirked, with tears running down Izuku’s face and whimpering out his name. “Ah- Kacchan! I’m s-sorry! I couldn’t -ah- help it~!” 

“Don’t apologize nerd, I’m not done with you yet” and with that his hands hooked under his knees and pushed Izuku’s legs to his chest. His hips picking up the pace as he thrusted harder into him, slamming into his prostate. He loved how Izuku was nearly screaming his name at this point, the way he was folded up unable to hold back any noise. Tears streamed down his cheek as his hole clamped down around Katsuki. 

“Fuck yeah baby, you like that? I can see how desperate your hole is for me, I bet you’d milk me for all I got. You’re my little slut now, won’t need no one else” He leaned down and gave Izuku’s thigh a few kisses before biting the skin leaving a mark. The erotic cry that came from Izuku only encouraged him to leave a few more. His thrusts getting rougher as he chased his own orgasm and slammed into Izuku’s prostate repeatedly. “Fuck, cum with me ok? Maybe you’ll even cum on your own pretty face” He smirked and pushed more of his weight onto him and thrusted faster giving one last warning before he saw white. 

Izuku cried out and came as well, clamping down around Katsuki and calling out his name, barely even feeling his own cum splattering on his chest and chin from the position of his legs. He was finally able to breathe properly when Katsuki relaxed back onto his knees, letting Izuku’s legs rest on the bed. The two panted heavily, Katsuki throwing out the condom before lying next to Izuku. 

It was quiet for a bit, only the sound of their breathing till the silence was broken. “Fuckin hell…” 

Izuku looked over and giggled curling up against him, kissing his jaw. “I think we’re even now, I haven’t been fucked that good since… well ever…” He laughed. 

“Damn right, so that mean I can take you out again?” He eyed the other, grabbing a tissue and gently cleaning him up. 

“Wait you’d really want to go out again??” The way Izuku perked up made Katsuki’s heart flutter a little. 

“Well.. yeah? I mean we had a great time didn’t we? We obviously work well physically why the fuck wouldn’t we go out again. I don’t intend to just never see you again” he leaned down and kissed him gently. 

Izuku smiled and kissed back hugging him tight. “I’d love to go out again Kacchan “

**Author's Note:**

> An extra special thank you to @Mzmirrorz for being my beta reader and helping motivate me for this! Couldn’t have done it without you! 😭💕


End file.
